Scully, This Place is Not on the Map
by BCDW
Summary: He thinks it's the proof he's been looking for. She thinks it's another waste of a weekend. Mulder and Scully go on one final, deadly hunt for the unpredictable truth... includes MSR.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a thing related to the X-Files.

**Summary:** Mulder thinks he found proof. Scully thinks she's wasting another weekend on Mulder's never ending quest. What starts as another mission with no real destination, ends up as a deadly and dangerous chase for the unpredictable truth. MSR involved.

This is set somewhere after Scully is healed of her cancer and before Mulder's abduction.

**AN: **This is my first X-Files fiction, and even though all the rest of my stories are Charmed, I enjoy reading x-files fan fictions the most, so I hope I do well on this one.

If you're a reader of my other charmed fiction that I'm working on (the Journalist), I have not abandoned it, I'm just taking my time. Sorry for the wait, I hope to update soon.

Enjoy.

_**Chapter One**_

**Scully, This Place is Not on the Map**

"Mulder, hand me the map."

"It won't be of any help; this place we're going to is not on the map." Mulder could already feel Scully loosing interest.

"That's no surprise. The places we go to never seem to be on the map." She snapped.

"Just bear with me. I think this time I'm on to something."

Scully frowned at the familiar words. She felt herself regretting that she agreed to join another one of his endless goose chases after the paranormal. Or this time, proof for it. The regular work that the did on weekdays was more then enough, but when this mission of his started to leak into her weekend… it became entirely unwelcome.

They were in San Diego, of all places. This time, they were looking for some mysterious military base on the border of Mexico. Scully was familiar with most bases in this part of the country, due to her fathers work, but this was one she hadn't heard of. In a way, that was what made her agree to his proposal when he woke her up at five in the morning on a Saturday.

It was now four in the afternoon, and Scully had a feeling they were going to spend the night in another motel.

"I just don't understand what you are expecting to find. What do we do when we get there? I'm pretty sure there won't be an alien body or anything of the sort laying by the gate." Scully reasoned.

"I didn't say this was going easy. I'll figure out a way. When has anything stopped me from getting into some military base?"

"Never. Which is exactly what I'm worried about. We're FBI Agents, and we're gonna end up in jail."

"Oh come on Scully…"

"And what are you going to tell Skinner? We are not exactly traveling out of our own pocket."

"Scully, if we bring evidence, no one will be asking any questions. They will be eating their sleeves."

"I highly doubt that. When have we ever been able to get a hold of evidence and make it out alive to 'show the world'?" Scully now turned to look at her partner, clearly annoyed.

"Why be so negative? We won't have any results unless we get out there and do something!"

"For god's sake Mulder, I'm sick and tired of your wishful thinking."

"Then why the hell did you come! Fuck this; I don't have to be explaining myself." His response was a surprise to her. This was not the first time they had this exact same argument, but Scully was a woman of facts. She couldn't be fueled just by simple faith.

"I think we've reached a point where you shouldn't be asking me that. This is not just your chase anymore. I'm far too deep in this shit with you." Scully spoke quietly, genuinely hurt by his harsh words, but she refused at all cost to show it. She looked to the other direction, staring out the window at the clear sky and low desert mountains around them.

She hated moments like these. Scully didn't like being felt sorry for for what has happened. The abduction, the tests, and everything that followed. The cancer was a hot topic that every since she overcame she's tried not to bring up. Nightmares from these times were more then enough to keep the danger fresh in her mind.

She could feel his gaze on her.

Mulder regretted his words. Although her endless mistrust of his instinct got to him sometimes, he knew she kept him sane. Looking at her now, he mentally hit himself.

"Scully, I'm sorry…" He tried.

After a moment, she looked at him, a small, fake smile on her lips.

"I'm sorry too." She mumbled, and looked back to the window.

He knew he had touched a soft spot. And he knew she did not want to continue and talk about it. He himself has been avoiding the subject. He felt her pulling back, he always has, and he always promised himself that one day he would break her down and have her open up to him. She knew she didn't keep anyone close to her, and she didn't see her mother too often. She had no one to talk to, and he felt he was obliged to take that weight off of her sometimes.

He wished he could talk to her right there and then, but he wasn't brave enough just yet. Instead, her reached over, put his hand on her shoulder, and waited for her to look at him again.

"Scully, I'm glad you came with me. I wouldn't have gone if you didn't."

She gave him a weak smile, though a more sincere one.

"Do you mind if I doze for a few?" She finally asked.

"Not at all. We'll be on this road for at least another two hours."

Mulder looked ahead at the empty road. They were headed to what he hoped would bring about new respect to the x-files. This time, he truly believed they won't be walking out empty handed.

AN: Please drop a word and let me know if it's worth another chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

_**  
**_AN: Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm glad I found a few interested people. I have great ideas for this story, and it's going to get pretty intense very soon. I hope to have even more reviewers this time. Enjoy.

_**Chapter Two**_

"Scully…"

She heard his voice calling her out of her slumber.

"Scully,"

She finally forced her eyes open and took in her surroundings. The scenery around them hadn't changed much. Endless dry mountains.

"We're almost there." Mulder declared.

"Alright. Well, do you have a plan?" She asked, turning to him while wiping her eyes.

"I've come up with something." He said, surprisingly confidently. Scully wasn't sure that was good news.

He looked over at her and started scanning her outfit.

"What?" She asked, looking down at herself, as if looking for a stain or something he might have been staring at.

"Take off your jacket." He practically ordered.

"I'm sorry, my jacket?" Scully was confused.

"Yeah. You look too professional. Leave your t-shirt on." He said, half smiling.

"Well, that's nice of you. Mind explaining me exactly why I'm stripping?" She asked, one eyebrow raised at him in question.

"Just trust me. And put some shades on or something. Relax. Try to look like you're on vacation." Mulder said, and with one hand on the wheel he started taking his own jacket off.

"Alright… this better be good." She muttered, obeying his orders. She got rid of the dark gray jacket and was left with an olive green t-shirt. She even put some sunglasses on.

Just ahead on the road, Scully noticed a car on the curb. Mulder seemed unmoved. But when they got closer, he pulled up behind it.

"Who is…?" Scully started, but stopped when she recognized the men coming out of the car.

Langly, Frohike, and Byers. The Lone Gunmen.

"Mulder, what are_ they_ doing here?"

Mulder gave a wry smile, and got out of the car. Scully followed.

"Thanks for coming guys." Mulder said.

"Right. And you owe us big time for this." Langly said bitterly.

"Agent Scully, how have you been?" Frohike turned to her, and Scully smiled back politely.

"Anyone minds telling me what's this all about?" She turned to Mulder, waiting for an explanation.

"Do you have the wig?" Mulder asked, ignoring her, and Langly held up a red colored wig, short hair. A lot like Scully's actually.

"This is a little risky Mulder, don't you think?" Byers asked.

"It'll be great. Believe me. Get in the trunk." Mulder said.

Byers and Langly got in the trunk of the dark green Ford Explorer that Mulder and Scully had been driving, while Frohike got back in the car they came from. He waved goodbye and said "good luck".

When Mulder and Scully were back in the car, she looked back and saw Langly fighting his way into the wig he had. It was a pretty amusing sight, but Scully still wanted answers.

As if reading her mind, Mulder started talking.

"We're going to go in, and they will go out, posing as the two of us."

"Right. Mulder, I really hope your plan is more elaborate then that. Like, how are we going to get around security in the first place? And do I really look that bad?" She asked, pointing at Langly in the back.

Mulder chuckled, and Langly mumbled something bitter to Byers that Scully couldn't quite hear, but she could tell he was just as unhappy about this mission as she was.

"Just trust me, ok?"

About a minute later, Mulder made a right turn. It was only about a mile later that Scully noticed a gate in the distance and a soldier standing by it, who had obviously already detected their approaching car.

"Mulder…" Scully warned, but it was too late. The man singled them to pull over, and Mulder did. He rolled his window down.

"How can I help you two?" He asked, looking over the two of them.

"I apologize; I was hoping to find a gas station or something. We've been looking for a restroom, my wife is very impatient." Mulder said with a wide smile, clapping his hand on her left knee. Scully offered a small, apologizing smile.

The soldier considered this for a moment, and finally spoke.

"Well, I really shouldn't be doing this, but there are two booths just there ahead." The soldier pointed ahead, where as he said stood two restroom booths.

"Oh, that would be great man. Can we hop in there for a few?" Mulder asked innocently.

"I don't see why not. Don't stall though; I don't know if my boss will like this."

"Thanks man."

The gate opened and they drove through.

"Mulder, this is risky. Look, he's still looking at us. I think he will notice if we come out of the car and not come back." Scully muttered, already unbuckling as Mulder parked the car near the restrooms. They were far enough away from the soldier's earshot.

"Don't worry." Mulder said. He got out, waited for Scully, and then turned to her as if he was talking to her, but in reality was giving instructions to their friends in the trunk of the car.

"Climb to the front. Wait a few minutes, and when I give you a signal, make a U-turn and drive fast. The soldier is keeping the gate open. Don't look back. Get back on the highway and drive in the direction that we were going for a while. When you make sure you are not being followed for any reason, turn around and get back to Frohike. Take this car, and leave us the car you came with off the rode, somewhere in the bushes where it won't be seen from the highway. Not too far though, so we can find it later on. We'll contact you when we're out of here, better not try to make contact while we're in this facility, we might be detected."

When Mulder finished giving them instructions, he headed for one of the restrooms, and Scully headed to the other. She heard Byers whish them good luck. This time, she believed they actually needed it.

After a few minutes in the booth, she heard the car drive away. She assumed Mulder had given them the signal, and she hoped he would give her one too. She was right. Seconds later there were three knocks from the back of the booth.

"Come out, he's looking the other way."

Scully did as he said. She snuck out quickly and hid behind the booth with Mulder.

He smiled. "Well, hard part's over. I think they went through undetected."

"And now what?"

Mulder looked ahead.

"And now, we crawl."

"What?" Scully asked, but Mulder was already getting on his knees.

"We can't walk. He'll see us. But these bushes are tall enough to hide us if we're low enough. Come on Scully, time to get down and dirty." Mulder patted the area next to him, and Scully rolled her eyes.

She got down on four, and they set off in the direction of the road, keeping a safe distance in case a car passed by.

Scully had a bad feeling about this, and she knew she had long hours ahead of her. And as always, she was sure they will come out disappointed, carrying no results.

If only she knew how wrong she was…

AN: please drop me a review, doesn't have to be long, but I'd love to know what you all think. Thank you!


End file.
